


Guilty

by Kiitsuo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Arguing, Depressed JJ, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, References to Depression, Yuri is trying his best ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiitsuo/pseuds/Kiitsuo
Summary: Yuri doesn't always know what to do when people are upset, and he's not the best at comforting people, but he tries his best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends on tumblr gave me a prompt for "JJ is upset and Yuri tries to comfort him and fails" and somehow it turned into this 1.5k monster. Man all I wanted to do was write something short because I felt like writing something under 500 words and it spiraled out of control. 
> 
> Come talk me on tumblr. 
> 
> Yuriyuu.tumblr.com

JJ doesn’t mope. He gets irritable, he gets panic attacks, he gets loud, he gets needy, but JJ doesn’t mope, at least not that Yuri’s ever seen. So quite frankly, when JJ comes home to their shared apartment and holes himself away in their bedroom with nary a single word, Yuri is more than a little worried. But he figures, maybe what JJ needs is space. Yuri cannot count the number of times he’s barricaded himself in the bedroom and left poor JJ to fend for himself. As unusual as it is for JJ to willingly isolate himself from others, stranger things have happened during their time together. So he swallows his worry and waits for JJ to come seek him out.

Hours pass, and dinner time is lurking around the corner. There’s still no sign of JJ leaving their room, and Yuri wonders if he should go and get him at this point. By now, JJ should either be raging about what’s bothering him, or they should be participating in consolation snuggles, or perhaps both at the same time since the two of them seem to have a penchant for angry cuddles. Why is he shutting him out like this? Did he do something wrong? At any rate, he’s getting hungry and a lonely childhood full of absentee parental figures makes him resent the idea of eating alone, so into the lion’s den he goes.

Yuri knocks once. No response. Yuri knocks again. No response. He huffs slightly before letting himself in. JJ is currently a curled up lump under the blankets on his side of the bed. Yuri makes his way over, taking care not to step on any of their dirty clothes strewn across the floor all while making a mental note that maybe they should have a laundry date soon.  He kneels down beside him and peels back the covers JJ is hiding himself under.

“Hey...I’m getting hungry. What do you want--” Yuri stops mid sentence when he catches sight of JJ’s red, puffy eyes, “Holy shit, were you crying this entire time?” 

“Are you serious? Are you fucking serious right now?” JJ’s voice drips venom as he bolts up. The look of shock, confusion, and hurt on Yuri’s face makes him want to laugh in disgust. “If you hadn’t been ignoring me all afternoon you would have known I was upset!”

“I wasn’t ignoring you!” Yuri says defensively, “You usually don’t mope around the house, and when you locked yourself in the room I thought you wanted to be left alone! I was trying to give you space!”

JJ narrows his eyes. “You thought I was  _ moping _ ? I feel the worst I have in  _ years _ and you call it  _ moping _ ?! I can’t believe you.” He’s absolutely livid right now. 

“Why didn’t you come get me?” Yuri’s voice is but a whisper, and while he tries to mask the hurt in his voice, he fails. JJ catches onto it immediately.

“You didn’t even look at me when I came home. Why the fuck would I want to spill my goddamn heart out to someone who can’t even be bothered to ask me how my day was? Hell, the only reason you came in to check on me is because you’re hungry.”

He’s so livid he doesn’t even care about the fresh tears forming in his eyes.

The tears forming in JJ’s eyes don’t go unnoticed by Yuri. He reaches out to to gently put his hand on JJ’s shoulder, and flinches when JJ slaps it away. 

“Don’t.”

Tension crackles between them like wayward electricity. They both avert each other’s eyes, and neither of them are willing to say anything for reasons of their own.

It’s Yuri who decides to break the silence. “What do you want me to do?” He asks. His voice is soft, full of genuine care and concern, and if JJ weren’t so pissed off at him, he would pull Yuri down into the sheets with him and sob into his shoulder. 

But he is pissed off at Yuri, and the last thing he wants to do is be anywhere near him, much less sob into his shoulder as Yuri holds him in his arms. 

“Just leave. You’ve done enough,” is all he says before turns his back toward Yuri and retreats under the covers.

He hears the door open and close without a single word or protest from Yuri. He thought he’d be relieved once Yuri left, but the fact Yuri can’t even be bothered to argue back with him and fight his way by his side leaves him feeling even more upset.

Yuri throws himself down onto the couch and quietly groans into a pillow. A million scenarios play through his head, each one more dramatic than the last. What if he had been more attentive? What if he had said something like he originally wanted to? Why on earth did he think JJ,  _ JJ _ of all people, would want space? Had he really given JJ such a cold shoulder when he came home this afternoon? Did he really leave JJ crying alone in their bedroom for hours? The guilt gnaws on his bones like a dog chewing a brand new rawhide. 

And even still, instead of attempting to win his way back into his boyfriend’s good grace, he’s laying on the couch throwing himself his own personal pity party. Maybe JJ wasn’t moping earlier, but Yuri sure is now and it’s making him feel like an even bigger piece of shit. 

Comforting people had never been his strong point, and he thinks back to all the times his grandpa had tried to comfort him with simple words of encouragement and freshly prepared food. Perhaps if things were especially bad, a special blend of tea. JJ might not want to be within a thousand feet of him right now, but at the very least Yuri could leave a cup of warm tea on his nightstand. So Yuri sighs, picks himself up off the couch, and drags himself into the kitchen to prepare JJ some tea. 

When the water boils, at first he goes to reach for one his own teas. His expensive, high quality teas imported straight from Russia. But he hesitates for a moment, and instead chooses to brew a bag of the cheap tea JJ prefers from the grocery store. While JJ deserves nothing but the finest and most expensive teas, the cheap gross shit is what makes him happiest. It wounds Yuri’s pride to brew his boyfriend such bad tea, but if the cheap gross shit from the grocery store is what makes him happiest, then so be it. 

He even throws extra cream in it, just like JJ likes it. 

This time, Yuri doesn’t bother knocking on their door before entering. 

“Hey, I uh...made you some tea,” Yuri says to JJ, who is still hiding under the covers. “Don’t worry, I promise it’s not one of mine. I’ll leave it on the nightstand for you, okay? I’ll uh, be in the living room if you wanna talk or something. I’m sorry and I love you. Hope you feel better soon.” Yuri feels a lump forming his in his throat as he tells this to JJ. It feels awkward and out of character for him, and it takes all of his willpower for him not to cut off his apology prematurely and make a run for it.

Before Yuri can leave, he hears JJ say, “Wait.” 

Yuri turns around, heart beating rapidly in his chest. JJ’s sitting up, out from under the covers, and looking straight at him.

“Is this...guilt tea because you feel guilty?”

Fuck. Had he done the wrong thing again? His eyes dart toward JJ’s face to gauge his response.

JJ doesn’t look pissed off anymore, in fact he’s...smiling? Yuri is so utterly confused right now. 

“Wow, you must really feel bad if you aren’t even gonna roll your eyes at my pun.”

The tension melts from Yuri’s face. “Oh fuck you,” he says,  but he’s now smiling too.

“Come here,” JJ says, motioning with his hands.

Yuri does. He crawls on the bed next to JJ, and JJ immediately throws his arms around Yuri, pulling them close together. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier, forgive me?”

“Of course. How can I not? I even made you your shitty grocery store tea to earn your forgiveness.” 

JJ leans in and kisses Yuri’s forehead. “I know, how can I not forgive you after that?”

“Gross. Just hurry up and drink your shitty tea before it gets cold. You know how I feel about cold tea.”

“Hey, let’s go get dinner after I finish drinking my shitty tea. Crying all day made me hungry, and I’m sure you’re still hungry because you refuse to eat without me.”

Yuri laces their hands together, and cuddles up against JJ’s body, leaning his head in the crook of JJ’s neck. “Sounds like a plan. Just next time you feel this bad and you think I’m ignoring you, please come talk to me, okay? I promise I was really just trying to give you space. I’m sorry for being an asshole earlier.”

In between sips of tea, JJ gives Yuri’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “I know. And I’m sorry for taking it the wrong way and yelling at you.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote this entire fanfic based around that tea pun. Why am I like this.


End file.
